When searching and locating for multiple occurrences of an item of interest (or sub-image) within a document (or larger image), specifically when applying cross correlation, setting a threshold too high or too low generally returns results that are not meaningful. For example, if a threshold is set too high, too few meaningful results are located; and similarly, if a threshold is set too low, too many results, including false results, are located such that the desired results are obfuscated and difficult to locate or determine.